X95R
}} The X95R is an Israeli Carbine. It is unlocked at rank 130, or it can be purchased with credits. History The X95 was developed from 2003 to 2009 by Israel Weapon Industries as the successor to the original Tavor. The intent of this redesign was to make the Tavor a more compact and versatile system. The changes to the X95 are sweeping, with a redesigned chassis, buttstock, and a more ergonomic layout. The most notable difference is that the charging handle is now directly above the pistol grip instead of it being at the fore-end of the gun. With the charging handle moved, the fore-end of the weapon was redesigned with a different foregrip that features accessory rails. Another feature that differs the X95 from the TAR-21 is that the chassis has provisions that allow it to be converted between a rifle/carbine configuration (using a long-stroke gas system) and a SMG configuration (using a closed bolt blowback system). This was developed to ease training, reduce the amount of spare parts that needed to be kept in inventory, and reduce overall cost compared to having two independent weapon systems. In-Game General Information The X95R sports lower maximum damage for a carbine but also higher minimum damage, with a damage value of 27 up close and dropping to a value of 20 at the end of its damage drop off. This means the X95R is a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and increasing to a 5SK at longer distances. With headshots this decreases to a 3SK up close and a 4SK at longer ranges. Range is fairly good, with its 4SK range lasting up to approximately 120 studs. Muzzle velocity is average for its class, at 2200 studs per second. Rate of fire (RoF) is quite high, at 950 RPM, making it the fastest firing fully automatic carbine in-game, only rivaled by the burst fire mode of the M4. This results in the time to kill (TTK) of the X95R being relatively quick and quite consistent across most distances. Usage & Tactics At first glance, the X95R appears to be basically a re-skinned FAMAS G2 placed into the carbine category. The similarity ends here however. Unlike, the FAMAS, the X95R sports a tactical reload that rivals the likes of the M16 family, and the recoil has a omni-directional kick but it is very subtle, allowing for accurate spraying out to ranges of 100 studs or more. With its high RoF and 3SK to the head, the X95R is deadly in CQC. Unfortunately, this proves to be a double edged sword as this same high output can lead to excessive ammo consumption, which can prove detrimental to the user's longevity when facing multiple foes despite its quick reload, and as such, scavenging for ammo is a pressing priority when engaging in extended firefights. Attachments-wise the X95R is very flexible. For those looking to extend their overall reach, recoil-mitigating attachments, such as the Compensator and the Stubby Grip are recommended, and any optic of choice can be used. For close quarters, a Vertical Grip can be used instead. A Flash Hider is useful for eliminating the muzzle flash but is a bit of a hard sell as most optics sit quite high on the X95R, mitigating the flash already. Stealth also suits the X95R really well, as due to its high RoF, the damage reduction from mounting a suppressor will not hurt as badly and it provides the benefit of staying off the radar, a rather useful trait given that one will be reloading often. Conclusion The X95R is a long range oriented carbine that has excellent TTK on the farther end of its damage dropoff. The rather subtle recoil combined with the flexibility of attachments make the X95R a deadly gun from medium to long range. In addition to have long range capabilities, the X95R posses reasonable CQB abilities with its high 950 RPM. Pros and Cons Pros: * High RoF. * Long minimum damage range. * One magazine extra in reserves, giving it class-leading reserves. * Relatively quick tactical reload. Cons: * Below average maximum damage. * High recoil. * Poor handing. Trivia * The model in game is the X95-R 330. ** The X95-R is the designation for the 5.45x39mm model. ** It has a full hand trigger guard, which is optional from the manufacturer. ** The model in game is based on an older iteration of the X95, which has the top rails of different height and fixed flip-up iron sights rather than a full length flat top rail. * The X95R uses a modified STANAG magazine to accept 5.45x39mm ammunition. This is not an error. * The X95R is the only carbine with 150 rounds in reserve. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Tavor Family